Mrs. and Mr. Griffin
Mrs. and Mr. Griffin (also known as Griffins) are the two main antagonists of the 2015 computer-animated German film, All Creatures Big and Small (originally titled Oops! Noah is Gone... and titled Two by Two in the UK). Mrs. Griffin is voiced by Aileen Mythen, who also played the Lion Captain's assistant named Flamingo, Margaret the Rhino, and Mrs. Gorilla; and Mr. Griffin is voiced by Dermot Magennis, who also played Dave the Nestrian and the Prairie dog that Mr. Griffin tries to eat. Information They are evil, hungry, violent, predatory, and carnivorous bat-like creatures with Australian accents known as Griffins. The two Griffins constantly chase after Finny the Nestrian and Leah the Grymph and plan to eat them to survive during the great flood. They are also quite stupid, heartless, and manipulative, so they often accidentally injure themselves in their own attempts to eat the kids. Background Mrs. Griffin She is a slender brown griffin with orange eyes, a long neck, and a long tail. Her right ear and her left wing have multiple hole wounds through the thick skin. She is extremely abusive to her dumb husband and often blames him for their failures, although she can be dumb, ignorant, and unknowledgeable as well sometimes. Mr. Griffin He is an obese brown griffin with an orange right eye and a gray left eye. He is very clumsy and lazy, as he would rather let food come to him than to hunt alongside his wife (unless he is very hungry). He also has somewhat of a greedy personality, as he often consumes food for himself and leaves almost none for his wife. Appearance The Griffins first appear at the beginning of the film along with the other animals boarding Noah's Ark to survive the flood. Mr. Gorilla, Lion Captain's henchman, spots them cutting to the front of the line and orders them to get to the back. He then hears a prairie dog yelling for help as it attempts to escape from Mr. Griffin's mouth and orders him to spit it out, as animal consumption was forbidden on the Ark. Mr. Griffin refuses, causing the gorilla to force Mr. Griffin to spit the prairie dog out and tells the Griffins to scram before things got ugly. Mr. Griffin remarks that since the guard of the Ark was a gorilla, things were already ugly, angering the ape enough to kick them off into the distance. The Griffins later appear as the flood reaches the Ark and snatch up Finny and Leah (who were left behind on the boarding platform by accident) and appear to be taking them back to the Ark, but instead turn around and attempt to eat the kids for a "mid-flight snack". The kids manage to escape through Finny's defensive smokescreen and land onto a dry path towards a large mountain, hiding in the bushes as Mrs. Griffin yells at her husband to eat more slowly, blaming him for the loss of their meal. The next morning, the Griffins find the kids trapped on top of Finny's partially submerged tree house and go in for another attempt to eat them. After a rough game of dodging through trees, the Griffins are blown away from Obesey's (a slug-like creature covered in moss) sneeze, caused by Finny as he ran up his nose. Mrs. Griffin comes up with a plan to kill the three by creating an unstable rock bridge to collapse into a fissure, then feast on their corpses. When Finny, Leah, Obesey, and Obesey's parasite Stayput arrive at the rock bridge, it manages to collapse sending them falling to their apparent doom, until Finny turns a hat he made for Obesey into wings, allowing them to fly further up the mountain, leaving the Griffins to be crushed by the rocks in a parody of Tetris. The next day, the Griffins are shown to have survived the rockslide sitting in a nest on the side of the mountain, complaining about the lack of food available. In a chain of flooding throughout caves in the mountain, Finny and Leah unfortunately land in the Griffins' nest. Before the Griffins finally have a chance to eat the two, Obesey pops out of the cave he was stuck in and crushes the nest and the Griffins. Finny and Leah manage to jump out of the way, but it is too late to save Obesey and Stayput as they and the Griffins fall into the flood water, leaving the kids to presume they all drowned. At the climax, when Finny and Leah reunite with their parents and Finny and his father, Dave learn that Nestrians are aquatic creatures, the Griffins are shown to be alive and dive underwater to attack Leah and her mother, Hazel. Dave sprays them with his smokescreen and breaks for the surface to give Leah and Hazel air. Finny has an idea to lure the Griffins into the now submerged caves of the mountain and trap them, in an attempt to drown them. Despite Finny successfully trapping them in a hammock he made earlier using his reflection off a crystal, Mrs. Griffin uses her claws to cut out a door through the net, allowing the Griffins to continue chasing after Finny. Finny makes it out of the cave into Dave's arms, and Obesey (who was really a whale) appears and swallows the two Griffins whole. During the end credits, they are shown to be still alive in Obesey's stomach betting on the fish that Obesey eats by playing cards. Gallery Mrs_and_Mr_Griffin_first appernce.PNG|The Griffin among with the other predators as the Lion Captain warns them about the flood. Mrs_Mr_Griffin_are_on.PNG|The Griffins sharing a fist-bump after they are accepted to ride the Ark. GriffinsHurry.png|"Sorry guys, we're in a hurry. It's the Griffins, check the list, if you can read!" Mrs_Griffin_screaming_after_being_bitten_by_Leah.png|Mrs. Griffin screaming after being bitten by Leah. GriffinsSuprise.png|The Griffins surprise attacking Finny and Leah. GriffinsonObesey.png|(Mrs. Griffin) "What is that? A giant tortoise?" (Mr. Griffin) "Don't know, but it's helping them." Griffins 2.png|Mrs. Griffin's evil laugh as she plots to kill Finny, Leah, and Obesey. GriffinsBricks.png|"That fat toad will go down like a ton of bricks!" Griffincandlelightdinner.png|"Candlelight dinner, just the two of us." Griffins 3.png|"Dinner's comming!" lackoffoodgriffins.png|"So what now? We wait until food just drops out of the sky?" Griffins 1.png|"Where's your big slug friend to help you now?" Oh_there_he_is.PNG|"Oh, there he is". Griffins 6.png|Obesey's sacrifice. Griffins 4.png|The Griffins about to dive in towards Hazel and Leah. GriffinschasingFinny.png|The Grifffins chasing after Finny through the submerged mountain caves. Griffins 5.png|Victory appears to be Finny's. Griffins 7-0.png|...Until Mrs. Griffin cuts herself a door. Griffins 8-0.png|The Griffins final lunge at Finny and Dave. 163 005.PNG|The Griffins' defeat. Griffins 8.png|The Griffins during the credits. Videos Rare Villain Defeats- Mr. & Mrs. Griffin defeat Trivia *They are very similar to Thunderclap and his Pterodactyl gang from Pixar's 16th animated feature film, The Good Dinosaur. **They are flying creatures and try to eat the main characters, but fail. They had the upper hand at their last stand at first, but are subdued by the learned powers of the heroes and met an ambiguous fate (although it was revealed later that the Griffins were still alive in Obesey's stomach and according to The Good Dinosaur writer Peter Sohn, Thunderclap survives riding downstream the river). **At first, they seem compassionate, satisfying, helpful, and kind to the protagonists, only to shortly later be revealed to be savages who are desperate for food to survive. ***Unlike the pterosaurs who only failed twice, the Griffins kept failing. Also, Thunderclap acted more sadistically while the Griffins acted more like dimwits. *They are also very similar to Gavin and his kids Roger and Gertie from 20th Century Fox's 2016 computer-animated feature film, Ice Age: Collision Course. **Unlike the Griffins, the Dakotaraptors redeemed themselves and helped the heroes repel the main disaster (the meteor), while the Griffins never redeemed themselves and used the flood to their advantage while attempting to eat Finny and Leah. *The Griffins may have originated from Australia, as they have Australian accents and resemble Fruit Bats (Flying Foxes). *Despite having smaller goals compared to the Lion Captain, he and his Gorilla henchmen redeem themselves while the Griffins remain angered by the lack of food. *Their first names are unknown, as they were never mentioned in the film. *The part where Mr. Griffin insults Mr. Gorilla is cut out in the edited version of the film. Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Dimwits Category:Spouses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Villainesses Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Imprisoned Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Ferals Category:Brainwashers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Liars